


to ü

by thirty03x30



Category: Diplo (Musician), Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirty03x30/pseuds/thirty03x30
Summary: 在Wesley看来，Sonny即是古怪的代名词。他们是在街区认识的，Sonny滑板滑的堪比一流，在跑酷方面也算在行，并总是一副兴趣满满的样子。说来奇怪，这与他在平时的生活中的种种表现基本相反——孤言寡语，羞涩的连女孩子手都不敢碰——有些时候，Wesley甚至觉得他可能见到了两个Sonny。可现在......等等，先退一万步，如果说前两个Sonny他已经足够熟悉了的话。那么，他眼前的这个男孩，一定就是第三个Sonny。





	

在Wesley看来，Sonny即是古怪的代名词。

他们是在街区认识的，Sonny滑板滑的堪比一流，在跑酷方面也算在行，并总是一副兴趣满满的样子。说来奇怪，这与他在平时的生活中的种种表现基本相反——孤言寡语，羞涩的连女孩子手都不敢碰——有些时候，Wesley甚至觉得他可能见到了两个Sonny。  
　　  
可现在......等等，先退一万步，如果说前两个Sonny他已经足够熟悉了的话。那么，他眼前的这个男孩，一定就是第三个Sonny。

Wesley尴尬的想要扭头，可他的目光却又像粘在Sonny的裙子上了一样，拉都拉不回来。

他是不是提到了裙子？没错，真的是裙子！这也是让Wesley这个平时连撒谎都脸不红心不跳的人感到血压飙升，心脏狂跳的东西。

现在的Sonny，正穿着学校统一的女子校服——水手服和短裙——还有一双有些磨损的长袜。很明显，他发现了他的好友的一个难以启齿的秘密，而这让他们两人都陷入了僵局。  
　　  
“哦，Wesley，这，这真的是。”Sonny的脸涨的通红，双手紧张地握在一起，下意识地向后退了一步。

“Sonny……我，我不看！你要是想换衣服，可以马上！”他用左手捂住眼睛，用右手做出了一个“请”的动作。

“我不会看！”他又重申了一遍，即使这毫无意义。

随后，他听到了Sonny仓促脱下衣服的声音，还有有些颤抖的呼吸声。我不能看，他告诉自己。但还是忍不住从指缝里向外瞄了瞄。这一瞄，也几乎让他上了瘾。

引入他眼帘的是Sonny那双白净的小腿，正随意地将脱下来的丝袜踢到了一边。

天哪！Wesley下意识睁大眼睛紧紧盯着眼前的腿，像是被Sonny的魔力所吸引住了一般，眼睛麻木地随着Sonny的动作移动着。这画面真的太着刺激了，简直比他在黄色网站上看到更让人血脉喷张。他又不是没有见过Sonny裸露的腿，在夏天的时候，大家都穿着短裤，这样的场面见了不知多少次了。可单单这次不同，不只是因为肌肤，更是因为Sonny身着女性的衣物和展示出的女性化的动作，让Wesley感到兴奋不已。他的脑中转到飞快，眼睛也配合思考地闭了起来，大脑里飞快闪过的画面只有他自己知道是有多不堪。

他想看更多。放空的大脑清醒过来，这个突然的想法宛若树叶上的露水滴入湖面，快速地激起了一串涟漪，却又很快又消失了。湖面再次恢复了平静。当他的眼睛重新接管他的视觉时，指缝里的Sonny已经穿上往常的黑色长裤。

“Wesley，你可以……放下手了。”在听到Sonny的话的瞬间，Wesley匆忙放松了自己的左手，而眼前的男孩果然已经恢复了平时的装扮。

两人之间再次陷入了一阵尴尬。

“所以……你不会告诉别人吧？”最后，还是Sonny打破了寂静的空气。

“不！当然不会的！”Wesley感觉自己的声音很大，他自己都不知道为什么。与其说是在对Sonny，还不如说是在向自己发誓。

Sonny礼节性地笑了一下：“我相信你。”

“毕竟，你是我最好的兄弟。”Wesley克制住不去同平时那样——把手毫无顾忌地搭在Sonny的肩上——他只是单纯地拍了拍Sonny的肩膀，表示安慰。而且，他并不知道，自己的耳尖已经变得通红了。

“你还好吗？”Sonny望着他，有些担心。

“什么？唔，我很好！我真的很好！”Wesley几乎是语无伦次地说着，随后夺路而逃。

Sonny无奈地用手使劲揉了揉脸，“搞什么呀，”他一边捡起装有女装的书包，一边嘟囔着，语气里充斥着不满。

“我又不是不想被你看见啊……”

 

 

在之后的时间里，Wesley对在任何地方见到Sonny都会产生一种莫名的恐惧，并不是因为他发现了自己的朋友是一个女装变态，而是因为自己自己竟然对于朋友的女装有了感觉，这对他是一个不小的冲击。他不敢承认，上次回过神来却只看到Sonny的长裤时是有多失落。

他承认很喜欢Sonny，毕竟没有人不会喜欢一个拥有真诚的笑容和几乎永远都表现的那么随和的男孩，而Wesley就是其中之一。

他爱那些同Sonny一同度过的日子。他们爬到树上时Sonny抓紧他衣角的手，他同Sonny共用过的水杯，拂过他脸颊的Sonny的黑发......而现在，这些东西像是不小心将硝酸甘油碰落在地一样——在他脑内炸开，并充满了性暗示——他甚至会梦到Sonny，他夹着腿，依旧穿着那身女装，坐在更衣室的长椅上，而自己上去撩开了他的裙子。他被吓的从梦中惊醒过来，发现自己已经硬了，无奈之下只能强制自己看着无味的黄片来解决性欲。

这是他第一次感觉自己就是个可怕的变态。奇怪的是，他平时可以毫无顾忌的的承认这点，边说边对教室另一头的女生眯起一只眼斜着嘴坏笑。可Sonny不同，Wesley甚至不能把他想的和其他人一样，然后不了了之。

Sonny就是Sonny，一个能让他陷入自我煎熬的人。

然而老天偏偏要对他进行各种各样的考验，比如，再一次把他朝思暮想的女装少年放在他面前。

如果说上一次是无意的，那这一次，一定就是Sonny的蓄意之举。毕竟Wesley在进入更衣室时没有看到任何人，而在他脱下上衣的时候，门锁关闭的“咔嚓”声也随之响起。

他当时的确吓了一跳，抬头的时候更是震惊了。Sonny正堵在门口，很明显，他已经把门锁上了。他今天依旧穿的是裙子，但是颜色更加鲜艳，是由淡粉色为主，配上浅蓝色的条纹。还有点缀在裙边的蝴蝶结。裙下的黑丝袜看起来是新换的，但是小了一点——Sonny丰满的大腿都快要胀破这条可怜的丝袜了。

 

但最让人兴奋的，还是在他的脸上。Sonny竟然化了妆，即使只是简单的腮红和口红，也让他看起来诱人无比。Sonny还只是一个新手，在涂口红的时候明显有所偏差，但这在Wesley看来正是他特有的可爱之处。

“Son..Sonny，你是从哪里冒出来的？”Wesley试图缓解一下内心的紧张，但他的突然的口吃暴露了他。况且Sonny似乎并不想给他时间。

“听着，Wesley，”Sonny顿了顿，声音依旧有些颤抖，但他依旧做出一副威胁人的表情，那双红唇一张一合，“我知道你在想什么，你想看这底下到底是什么，对不对？”他说着将抓住Wesley的一只手，放在自己的大腿上，并一边引导着他向下。

Wesley的理智告诉他自己应该挣脱开，然后赶快逃开这里。但现实中，他并没有反抗，而他的手也随着Sonny的动作达到了短裙与大腿之间的空隙，他感受着那一小片紧绷的丝袜质感，不自觉地加大了力度。

Sonny露出了笑容，轻声说道：“就是这样，继续吧。”他放开了原本按在Wesley手腕上的那只手，用双手捧住Wesley的脸颊，踮起脚尖。

一个火辣的吻。

天哪，他吻技真差。这是Wesley被那双红唇吻住五秒后的感受，Sonny的小舌在他的嘴里试探着，并且显得毫无技术可言。

他要是还能继续忍下去，他的名字就不叫Wesley Pentz了。

他把Sonny直接推开，有些粗暴的压制在换衣柜和他之间。低下头吻住Sonny，舌尖撬开他的红唇，一路横冲直撞在他口腔侵略，手也没闲着，伸进他裙下揉捏他肉乎乎的大腿，同时感觉到Sonny微胖的手臂试探性的圈住了他。他忘情吻着Sonny，舔舐他比起上唇来说稍厚些的下唇，直到他抚上Sonny丰满的臀部，耳边开始传来Sonny压抑住的呻吟。

一切都这么美好，Sonny美味的就像他梦里的一样，过分甜腻。但他决定放过他，结束这个吻。

他抬起头看着身下的Sonny，这个几分钟前还强硬无比的男孩现在软弱的像一只刚刚学走路的绵羊，颤颤巍巍的。他轻轻的喘着气，脸上布满潮红，伸出舌尖舔掉嘴角刚刚留下的口水，舌尖也被唇彩染的殷红。

“宝贝，我真是迫不及待想要吃了你。”Wesley露出标志性的坏笑，低沉的声音令Sonny着迷。

“那你想从哪里开始吃呢？”Sonny把额前乱发拢到脑后，调侃的样子让人觉得仿佛刚刚呻吟出声并不是他。

Wesley用行动代替了回答，他把Sonny的手束缚在脑后，低头埋在他的若隐若现的锁骨上轻咬，在他的脖颈舔吻，甚至在他的肩窝吸吮出几片红红的痕迹，嘴唇下的嫩肉柔软的不可思议。空出来的手伸进他的衣摆，抚摸他柔软的小肚子，用有些粗糙的指腹在他的乳头上摩擦。

Sonny回应他的，是急促的呼吸声和敏感的颤抖，这种奇怪的感觉让他觉得舒服，催促Wes继续。

金发男人突然蹲了下来，掀开Sonny的有着明显凸起的短裙，把里面的丝袜剥了下来，把Sonny的阴茎握在手里撸动，在Sonny的呻吟声中用舌头舔掉前端溢出来的前液，接着整个送入嘴里。

“天哪Wesley..”Sonny有些震惊的看着Wesley，他根本想不到Wesley会给他口，Wesley口腔里温热湿润，即使技巧青涩，也让他提前射了出来。

没做好准备的Wesley被白浊糊了半个下巴，倒也不恼，还有些乐在其中。“下次射之前告诉我好吗？”他站起身抹掉脸上Sonny的唇印和精液的混合物，伸出舌头舔了个干干净净。

“嗯..”Sonny低着头不太好意思看Wesley，“那个..我已经扩张好了，你可以直接进来..”说完脸上的红晕更深了些。

“那我就直接，进来了？”wes勾起嘴角，脱掉短裤后把Sonny抱起压在墙上，Sonny配合的把腿圈在Wesley腰上，手臂环着Wesley。“嗯，进来吧，我准备好了。”

这可真他妈的紧啊..Wesley一边把自己挤进Sonny身体里一边想，“放松，放松。” Wesley捏着Sonny屁股咬着牙说，他感觉自己又舒服又痛苦——前端和肠道的充分摩擦都把他弄射了，但又不能射。

完全进入的时候，他们都松了一口气，Sonny紧咬着唇，额头都渗出一些汗珠，适应后的抽插让他们不禁感谢起之前充分的润滑，这感觉真的是太爽了。

“嘘——这里可是更衣室噢..”Wesley轻笑，有些嘶哑的声音里没有一点指责他的意思，反而是希望他能叫更大声一些。他只是想要逗弄他一下，他想看到Sonny更失控的样子。

“唔..嗯...啊Wes--Wesley..不要..”Sonny声音里都带着哭腔，所剩无几的理智一想到可能会被听见，他羞耻的都要哭了。他根本无法抑制自己从喉咙里冒出来的淫荡的声音，Wesley带给他的快感还在源源不断的从他们的结合处涌到他的全身各处，他长这么大，从来没有被弄到这么失控过。

“停..下来..” Sonny的声音渐渐弱了下来，似乎他的力气都已经在这场疯狂的性爱中瓦解的干干净净，绵软的身体全靠Wesley支撑着。他快要到了，聚集在小腹的快感带着他攀向高峰。而高潮的那一瞬间，他不受控制地叫了出来，被Wesley所占据脑海里突然变得一片空白，他是谁，他在哪？他什么都不知道，他只知道身上酥酥麻麻的感觉舒服的要命。

后穴突然的紧缩让Wesley也招架不住。“操..”他咒骂一声，潦草抽插几下，尽数射在了Sonny肠道里，把颤抖得没完的Sonny紧紧抱在自己怀里。

 

“我看见你哭了。” 

“才没有。” 

Sonny扭过头不看Wesley，闭着眼睛感受水流从他的脸边划过。

大概这就是更衣室的好处吧，他们有足够的时间清理自己，换下脏衣服。

“你以后只准在我面前穿女装。” Wesley看着收拾衣服的Sonny没来由的来了一句。

“..嗯。” Sonny笑了笑，踮脚在Wesley脸侧印上一个吻，主动牵起Wesley的手。

**Author's Note:**

> 是我和kaul的联文 也是他之前发的某篇女装的后续。 黄的地方是我写的 不黄的地方写得好的地方是kaul写的。抱歉我炖了很久肉..因为写一半 发现 啊 太辣了 加辣加多了 这怎么高中au啦 然后想了很久也没弥补回来就放置play了..。只好辣下去。抱歉我的部分写的很烂x
> 
> 希望大家喜欢。<3


End file.
